The Road Darkens
by irontwinkle
Summary: In einem kleinen Gasthaus kurz nach Hobbingen begegnet Thorin einem anderen Zwerg, den er aus seinen Erinnerungen verbannt hat. Als Gandalf das Zwergenweib als letztes Mitglied der Unternehmung vorstellt, wird schnell klar, dass auch sie die Truppe begleiten wird...
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

Kratzig. Sein Bart fühlte sich auf ihrer Pfirsichhaut wie feinstes Schmirgelpapier an. Dennoch genoss sie seine Nähe und drängte sich dichter in die Arme des Mannes, dem sie sich versprochen hatte. Dass er eine Dekade an Jahren jünger war als sie störte sie nicht im Geringsten. „Tamina", raunte der junge Zwerg in ihr Ohr, was zur Folge hatte, dass sich ihre feinen Nackenhärchen aufstellten und ihr einen angenehmen Schauer Gänsehaut über den Rücken liefen liess.

„Warte auf mich… versprich mir das…"

„Ich werde immer auf dich warten mein Prinz…" , murmelte die junge Zwergin mit dem drahtigen feuerrotem Haar und kuschelte sich noch dichter in sein Wams, dass er sich schon vor Sonnenaufgang angezogen hatte. Der dunkelhaarige junge Mann drückte der Maid einen Kuss auf die Stirn und vergrub gleichzeitig seine Nase in ihren Haaren um noch einmal ihren berauschenden Duft in sich aufzunehmen, bevor er zusammen mit seinem Bruder, seinem Vater, seinem Grossvater und dem Heer der Zwerge in die Schlacht vor den Toren Morias ziehen würde. Zärtlich strichen seine breiten Finger an ihrem Kinn entlang, tänzelten über ihren Hals und umspielten schliesslich den hübsch geflochtenen Zopf, den er ihr am Abend zuvor in heiliger Tradition in Taminas Haar gewebt hatte. Kurz schloss er die Augen, küsste erneut ihr Haupt, sodass ihr unter all der schweren Zwergentracht versteckter Körper noch einmal erbebte. Sanft und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen murmelte er in ihr Haar:

„Du bist der wahre Arkenstein… mein Herz... meine Heimat…"

Dann wandte sich der Zwerg von ihr ab, griff nach seiner doppelseitigen Axt und verstaute jene in dem dafür vorgesehen Gürtel. Er warf der Frau, die er nach diesem Debakel und der Zurückgewinnung Morias rechtmässig zur Frau nehmen wollte einen letzten Blick zu und trat aus dem Schatten der Bäume um sich dem tosenden Lärm des mächtigen Zwergenheeres anzuschliessen. Viele tapfere Männer zogen jetzt in die Schlacht und liessen Frau und Kind im Schutz des Waldes zurück. Tamina biss sich auf die Unterlippe und trat ein paar hastige Schritte nach vorn. Sie wollte ihn begleiten und nicht wie ein dummes Burgfräulein zurückgelassen werden. Sie wusste wie man mit einer Klinge umging, dennoch hatte sie es ihm gestern versprechen müssen, dass sie hier im Schutz der Bäume blieb, bis er vom Schlachtfeld zurückkehren würde um zusammen mit ihr nach Moria, dem ältesten Reich der Zwerge, zu ziehen.

Ein kräftiger Ruck an ihrer Schulter lies das junge Fräulein gehörig zusammenfahren. Ihr mutiger Zwergenprinz war inzwischen aus ihrer Sicht verschwunden. Tamina wirbelte herum und blickte in das strenge Gesicht von Thorin, dem großen Bruder jenes Mannes, den sie liebte. Sie schluckte. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Thorin sie für das hasste, dass sie seinem Bruder den Kopf verdreht hatte. Sie wandte ihren Blick ab und sah zu Boden, während ihre Knie wie von selbst sich leicht senkten und sie somit einen kleinen Knicks vor dem Thronerben machte. Dicke Finger gruben sich in ihre Haare und zogen den mit silbernen Spangen geschmückten Zopf zwischen ihren Haaren hervor. Thorin drehte ihn hin und her zwischen seinen Fingern und lies diesen dann mit unveränderter Miene wieder los. Tamina sah bestürzt und mit geröteten Wangen auf direkt in seine sturmgrauen Augen, die seit sie Erebor an den Drachen Smaug verloren, nie wieder gelacht hatten. „Spar dir deine Worte Thorin Sohn des Thrain.", spuckte sie ihm förmlich entgegen. Der Kopf des Zwergs ruckte ein Stückchen weiter nach oben und sah die Zwergin jetzt erstaunt an.

„Eure Liebelei interessiert mich recht wenig, Tamina. Eines solltest du wissen…", er brach ab und trat einen Schritt näher an sie heran, griff nach ihrem rechten Unterarm und drückte diesen unsanft gegen ihren Körper. „Vater wird dieser Verbindung niemals zustimmen und bei Durin der König schon gleich drei Mal nicht. Du solltest so klug sein und es beenden und Frerin nicht noch mehr Flausen in den Kopf setzen. Du bist beinahe so alt wie ich und nicht von königlichem Blut. Ihr könnt keine Verbindung eingehen." Er trat einen Schritt näher und bemerkte nicht wie nah er der jungen Zwergin überhaupt gekommen war. Tamina sog scharf die Luft ein und wandte ihren Blick ab. Früher hatten sie sogar zusammen vor den Toren Erebors gespielt, doch dann hatte sich ihre Freundschaft, die sie einst geführt hatten in etwas Widerliches verwandelt. Thorin hatte sich gewandelt und wurde von Tag zu Tag stiller, sturer und arroganter zu gleich. Frerin hingegen war der gleiche unbekümmerte Zwerg, der in jedem noch so kleinen Wolke ein Abenteuer erkannte. Die Brüder waren einander über die Jahre fremd geworden. Das hatte selbst Thorin bemerkt. Doch er war im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder erwachsen geworden und sorgte sich um sein Königreich, dass nun mehr verloren war. Frerin liebäugelte stattdessen mit dieser einfachen Schmidtochter. Der junge Zwergenprinz schloss die Augen und atmete den betörenden Duft Taminas ein, verlor sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in jenem, riss sich aber in sekundenschnelle zurück in das Hier und Jetzt. Er liess von ihr ab, wandte sich um und schritt in die gleiche Richtung, in die auch sein Bruder verschwunden war. „Geh und leiste Dis Gesellschaft.", brummte er und lies Tamina im Schatten der Bäume stehen. Empört und wütend trampelte die Rothaarige jedoch auf den Prinzen zu und schlug ihm mit enormer Kraft auf dessen Rücken. Doch als Thorin sich gerade umdrehte um sie zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, war jene schon im Dickicht des Waldes verschwunden.

*geraume Zeit später*

Ein letztes Mal schwang Thorin sein Schwert und trat gegen den sich im Todeskampf befindenden Orkkörper, der ächzend in sich zusammen sank. Er zog sein Schwert heraus und sah sich um. So viele Verluste, so viele Tote. Schweren Herzens wandte er sich ab, hob sein blutverschmiertes Schwert an und brüllte zu den Restmassen an mutigen Zwergenkriegern.

„SIEG! DER SIEG IST UNSER!"

Es dauerte eine Weile bis schliesslich viele der Krieger mit in sein Gebrüll einstimmten und ihre Waffen erhoben um der vielen Toten, einschliesslich dem durch den bleichen Ork Azog geköpftem Zwergenkönig Thror zu gedenken. Viele der Zwerge jubelten, denn sie hatten nicht nur den gefürchteten Azog besiegt, sondern auch die Orcs tiefer in die düsteren Gefilde Morias zurückgedrängt. Sie jubelten Thorin zu der quer über das Kriegsfeld blickte auf der Suche nach dem lebenden Rest seiner Familie. Das Schwert hielt er immer noch leicht erhoben, genauso wie sein Schild, dass aus einer einfachen Eichenbaumrinde bestand. Wo war sein Vater? Und wo war sein Bruder Frerin? Langsam, ganz langsam schritt er durch die Massen der Toten, die da zu seinen Füssen lagen und streifte durch jubelnden Zwerge. Es war ein melancholisches Jubeln, denn eigentlich gab es nichts zu feiern. Der Sieg sah im Blutbad dieser Schlacht mickrig aus. Thorin war nicht nach feiern zu Mute. Er hätte sich am liebsten in irgendeiner Höhle tief unter der Erde verkrochen und nur für den Augenblick eines Atemzugs die schwere Last, die auf seinen Schultern lag abgelegt. Doch genau wie seinen schützenden Panzer konnte er auch jene Verantwortung nicht einfach von sich schieben. Er hatte einen Krieg zu gewinnen und ein neues Zuhause für sein Volk zu finden.

Es war als würde er durch dichten Nebel schreiten. Es fiel ihm schwer seine eigenen Hände im Getummel der Zwerge um ihn herum zu erkennen. Er achtete sorgsam darauf auf keinen der Gefallenen zu treten, egal welcher Seite dieser angehörte.

Plötzlich geriet der Prinz ins Straucheln, kippte vorn über, als ihn etwas mit einer solchen Kraft am linken Fussgelenk packte, sodass er das Gleichgewicht ganz einfach verloren hatte. Thorin wirbelte herum und hielt mit grimmiger Genugtuung das Schwert an die Kehle des Wesens, dass nach seinem Bein gegriffen hatte. Sein Blick wurde trüb, sein Gesicht aschfahl. Das Schwert und auch das Eichenschild fielen klammert zu Boden, als er erkannte wer ihn da am Bein gepackt hatte um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „NEIN!", schrie er tonlos, sank bebend in die Knie und zog den bleichen Körper seines Bruders auf seinen Schoss. Tränen der Verzweiflung suchten ihren Weg über seine verdreckten Wangen, während seine Hand, die zuvor das Eichenschild gehalten hatte, auf den Sturzbach an Blut presste, dass aus der klaffenden Wunde mitten in Frerins Bauch quoll. Ein Abgebrochener Orkspeer rakte ein Stückchen weit heraus und erschwerte die Sache. Thorin wusste, dass wenn er den Speer herauszog es Frerins Tod bedeutete. Seine stürmischen Augen suchten die Augen seines Bruders, die farblos und ergraut wirkten. Er keuchte und schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln ehe er röchelnd zu sprechen versuchte. „Nicht…", murmelte Thorin, dessen Stimme Tränen erstickt klang. Er wischte die pechschwarzen blutverschmierten Haare aus Frerins Stirn und zog ihn noch ein Stückchen näher an seinen eigenen Körper.

„Bruder…", murmelte Frerin unter Schmerzen und lächelte Thorin trotz allem entgegen.

„Sprich nicht…"

„Thorin… hör mir zu…", begann jener, die Worte seinen Bruders jedoch ignorierend. „Ich sterbe… doch ich kann nicht sterben ohne dich darum zu beten meinen geschundenen Körper vom Schlachtfeld zu tragen. Lass mich nicht hier mit den Orks verwesen. Bring mich nach Hause… Bring mich…", er hielt inne und holte rasselnd Luft. Ein dünner Strich roten Blutes schlich sich aus seinem Mundwinkel und hinterliess eine Spur auf seiner Wange. „Bring mich nach Hause… kümmere dich um Dis… um Vater…" wieder hustete er und zuckte ein letztes Mal, ehe sein Herz das letzte Mal schlug. „Sorge dich um mein Herz..." Dann schwand das Leben aus Frerins Augen. Prinz Frerin zweiter Sohn des Thrain aus dem Hause Durin war tot.

Thorin vergrub schluchzend seinen Kopf in den Haaren seinen Bruders und krallte sich in sein Wams. Wie lange er in dieser Position sass wusste er nicht. Während er neben der Trage seines Bruders hermarschierte, den Kopf stur geradeaus gewandt und den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet, erinnerte er sich daran, dass er ihm die Augen geschlossen hatte. Erst dann hatte er nach einen Trage geschickt um das Versprechen seines Bruders zu erfüllen. Doch wie sollte er ihn nach Hause, nach Erebor bringen? Schweren Herzens entschied er sich dafür ihn wie seinen Grossvater auch vor den Toren Morias zu beerdigen. Er würde das Grab eines Kriegers bekommen, so wie die zahlreichen Zwerge, die hier ihr Leben am selbigen Tag verloren hatten. Dann sah er sie, wie sie mit geweiteten Augen und immer wieder aufschreiend auf ihn, dicht gefolgt von seiner Schwester Dis, zu gerannt kam. Tamina stürzte sich förmlich auf seinen toten Bruder und rüttelte jenen. Dis strömten die Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Sie hielt die junge Zwergin krampfhaft fest und versuchte jene zurück in den Wald zu drängen, weg von Frerins leblosen Körper.

„FRERIN!", kreischte sie immer wieder und riss sich schliesslich von Dis los. Thorin, der wieder in seinen Gedanken versunken war, realisierte zu spät, dass Tamina auf ihn zu gerannt kam und nun wie besessen auf seine Brust einschlug. Er konnte sie nicht von sich stossen, zu tief sass sein Schmerz und zu sehr konnte er den Hass, den sie auf ihn hegte verstehen. Er hatte nicht auf Frerin geachtet, hatte er doch gewusst, dass dieser neben sich gestanden hatte, als sie das Schlachtfeld zusammen betreten hatten.

„ICH HASSE DICH THORIN! ICH HASSE DICH! ICH WÜNSCHTE DU WÄRST AN SEINER STELLE!", schrie die Zwergin.

Dis schaffte es schliesslich sie von Thorin los zu reissen und diese mit sich mit zu zerren. Ihr Wehklagen verstummte mit der Zeit, doch ihre Worte hallten noch Stunden in seinen Ohren. Ich

wünschte du wärst an seiner Stelle. Wie recht sie doch hatte.

* * *

**WUHA… das hat eindeutig total viel Spass gemacht! Meine allererste FF überhaupt. **

**Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ich bekomme ein paar Reviews. Ich hoffe ich schaffe es jeden Abend ein weiteres Kapitel hochzuladen. 3**


	2. I WAS NOT BRAVE

**I WAS NOT BRAVE**

„Vierzehn Ale und ein Kamillentee zum Tisch im Hinterzimmer. Sofort."

Der barsche Tonfall von Leviathan lies Tamina hochschrecken. Die Augen verdrehend trocknete sie sich die nassen Hände an ihrem schäbigen braunen Leinenkleid ab und stampfte die mürrischen Blicke der Gäste, die an der Bar der kleinen Taverne sassen, ignorierend an ihnen vorbei um die großen Gläser aus dem hinteren Barschrank zu fischen. Kaum hatte sie den aus Kirschholz geschnitzten Kasten erreicht, zog sie einen Fussschemel unter der Bar hervor, schob diesen dicht an das Bierglasregal heran und stieg auf den wackeligen Sockel. Sie war immer noch zu kurz. Schnaubend und sich nun gegen das Regal lehnend, griff sie nach den großen Gläsern. Wie sehr sie diese Arbeit doch eigentlich verabscheute. Leviathan wusste doch, dass sie viel zu kurz für die oberen Regalreihen war. Dennoch, immer wieder und das wusste Tamina, die mittlerweile auf den Kurznamen Tami hörte ganz genau, liess er sie diese Drecksarbeit machen. Sie war hier als Geschirrwäscher angestellt und nicht als Bedienung. Ein Zwerg bediente keine Menschen und anderen Wanderer, die ihren Weg durch Bree nahmen. Gut manchmal bereitete sie die Gästezimmer in den oberen Stockwerken zu, aber sie hatte sich bei der Einstellung strickt geweigert als Bedienung in diesem schäbigen Pub zu arbeiten. Mürrisch zog sie an der Unterseite des Griffes und schaffte es das erste Glas mit dem dicken Rand zu sichern. Der Hocker unter ihren Füßen erzitterte immer wieder gefährlich und trieb das Adrenalin durch ihre Adern. Dass ihr das halbe Gesockse, dass jetzt an der Bar sass auf ihren Hintern starrte, ignorierte sie eiskalt. Sie hatte es schon so schwer genug, war sie doch weit und breit das einzige Wesen ihrer Herkunft. Zwerge verschlug es nicht ins Flachland oder fern ab eines Berges. Tami hatte mit Absicht sich hier hin zurück gezogen. Sie hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr mit einem anderen Zwerg gesprochen, geschweige denn war sie einem über den Weg gelaufen. Nachdem sie erstens Erebor verloren hatte und schlimmer noch ihren geliebten Frerin hatte sich das damals noch junge Zwergenfräulein zurückgezogen und die Gemeinschaft, die sich auf in die Eisenberge gemacht hatte, verlassen. Frerins Tod hatte ihr lange Zeit den Lebenswillen genommen und nach vielen durchwanderten Wochen und Monaten hatte sie sich szchliesslich dazu entschlossen allem einfach den Rücken zuzukehren. Irgendwann es war noch gar nicht so lange her, hatte es sie schliesslich nach Bree verschlagen. Einer Menschenstadt. Sie mied es jedoch innigliche Freundschaften zu schliessen. Und so lebte sie die Jahre bis zum heutigen Tag in diesem kleinen Dorf vor sich hin, nahm alles wie es kam und kümmerte sich nicht sonderlich um das Morgen. Sie hatte mit dem Verlassen ihres Stammes nicht nur ihren Vater verraten, sondern auch alle anderen Zwerge. Vermutlich galt sie längst als tot, wenn man sie nicht längstens vergessen hatte.

Warum sie gerade heute über all das nach dachte? Schon so lange hatte sie nicht mehr über Erebor nach gedacht, hatte sich verboten in Gedanken durch die langen Hallen und Flure zu laufen und dort am anderen Ende Frerin in die Arme zu schliessen. Den Zopf, den er ihr damals geflochten hatte zierte noch immer ihre dunklen roten Haare. Äusserlich hatte sie sich ihr Erscheinungsbild zu damals dennoch deutlich gewandelt. Sie wirkte mager, nicht mehr so wohl genährt wie früher. Ihre Haut wirkte ledern und zu den niedlichen rosigen Wangen und den Sommersprossen hatten sich ein paar deutliche Falten geschlichen. Sie war eben keine junge achtzig mehr und das sah man ihr schon seit einigen Jahren an.

Wieder wackelte der Hocker unter ihren Füssen bedrohlich. Um einem möglichen Fall entgegen zu wirken griff sie nach der leicht staubigen Regalplatte des Bierglasregals und hielt sich kurz fest. Jetzt fehlte nur mehr ein großes Glas und noch die Tasse für den Tee. Wieder griff sie nach oben und fischte den letzten großen Krug hervor. Sie stieg vom Hocker, beachtete jenen nicht weiter und stellte diesen auch nicht an den dafür vorgesehen Platz unter der Bar. Stattdessen schob sie die Gläser nun alle zum Fass, dass dort auf der Bar festgeschnallt war. Jeder einzelne Krug wurde mit kaltem Wasser ausgespült und erst danach mit dem Gerstensaft gefüllt. Das Wasser für den Tee lies sie in einem altmodischen Kessel über der Feuerstelle warm werden, gab ein Teesieb mit getrockneten Kamillenblüten in das heiße Wasser und lies jenen ziehen. Tami holte tief Luft und schloss kurz die Augen, ehe sie nach den ersten vier Krügen griff um diese in das Nebenzimmer zu bringen.

Sie mochte das Hinterzimmer nicht. Dort trafen sich die sonderbarsten Menschen und andere Kreaturen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber vor ein paar Jahren hatte sie geglaubt dort ein Mischwesen angetroffen zu haben. Es musste halb Elb halb Troll gewesen sein, so gross, dumm und gleichzeitig so schön war es gewesen. Eisern und kurz aufstöhnend griff sie nach den eiskalten Krügen, hob sie dicht bis auf Brusthöhe an und lief langsam um die hübschen Schaumkronen nicht zu zerstören durch die enge düstere Taverne bis sie die einen Spalt breit geöffnete Türe erreichte, die ins Nebenzimmer führte. Mit einem eleganten Schubser ihrer Hüfte glitt jene knarzend auf und offenbarte mehrere aneinander gereihte Tische, an denen viele Männer so schien es zumindest sassen. Tami machte keine Anstalten die Gesichter der Herren zu mustern. Ihr fiel nicht einmal auf, dass der eine über alle hinüber ragte, geschweige denn, dass sie andere mit großen gaffenden Augen anstarrten und zu tuscheln begonnen hatten. „Hier her, meine Liebe", sprach nun der größte von ihnen und winkte Tami freundlich lächelnd zu. Sie blickte auf, lies die Mundwinkel leicht zucken und stellte die ersten vier Krüge des Biers vor ihm ab. „Der Rest kommt gleich…", murmelte sie seufzend und sah dem älteren Herrn, der wohl ein Zauberer sein musste, direkt in dessen unergründliche Augen. Sie wischte erneut ihre durch das Bier leicht verklebten Hände an ihrem sehr mitgenommen wirkenden Kleid ab und zog dann die Augenbrauen dicht zusammen. Der Zauberer lächelte noch etwas breiter und wollte wohl gerade etwas sagen, als ihm Tamina zuvor kam. „Was?", formulierte sie ungehalten und stemmte die Hüften in die Seite. „Solls auch noch was zu essen sein?" Erst jetzt blickte sie in die Runde und erstarrte etwas. Zwerge. Ein ganz mulmiges Gefühl machte sich nun in ihr breit und kurz weiteten sich ihre Augen. Ein Anflug von Panik mischte sich zu diesem seltsamen Gefühl und erschwerte ihr das geregelte Luftholen.

Wie von der Terantel gestochen machte die rothaarige Zwergin kehrt und stiefelte durch den kleinen Raum, der bis oben hin mit Zwergen vollgestopft war zurück auf den Weg zur Bar. Sie konnte nicht anders als jedoch kurz inne zu halten, als sie mehrere aufgeregte Stimmen tuscheln hörte.

„War das eine Zwergin?" „Sowas sieht man auch nicht alle Tage" „Was für ein niedliches Popöchen sie doch hat." „Ruhe…" Etwas in Tamina gefror zu Eis. Sie hätte diese Stimme unter tausenden heraushören und erkennen können. Diese Stimme konnte nur einem ihr sehr bekannten Zwerg gehören. Tami wurde bleich und suchte an einer leeren Sitzgruppe nach halt, drängte sich an die mit dunklen Holz vertafelte Wand, die unmittelbar an den Nebenraum grenzte und wagte es aus Angst gehört zu werden nicht einmal zu atmen.

„Wir sind nicht hier um irgendeine daher gelaufene Zwergin die aus was weiss ich für einem Grund in einer solchen Spielunke arbeitet, zu begaffen, sondern um die Route kurz durchzusprechen und die Vorräte auf den Ponys zu verstauen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt…"

Schweigen. Tamina atmete durch. Er hatte sie also nicht erkannt. Doch sie konnte nicht noch einmal in dieses Zimmer. Was wenn er sie erkannte, schlimmer noch, wenn er sie ansprach. Kurz schloss sie die Augen und erinnerte sich an ihre letzte Begegnung, was sie ihm an den Kopf geknallt hatte. Er war ihr rechtmäßiger König und sie hatte ihn tot gewünscht.

Langsam lief sie zurück zur Bar, fischte das Teesieb aus dem nun durchgezogenen Tee und stellte das kleine Keramikkännchen zu einer kleinen Tasse. Wieder füllte sie die zuvor ausgewaschenen Krüge mit Bier, nahm dieses Mal nur zwei auf einmal, sowie ein kleines Tablett auf dem sie den Tee transportierte und lief zurück ins Nebenzimmer, wohl wissend, dass der Tavernenbesitzer es auf keinen Fall verstehen würde, wenn sie auf einmal seine Gäste nicht mehr auf Befehl bedienen wollte. Sie hielt den Kopf geneigt schob sich erneut in die Dunkelheit des sperrlich beleuchteten Raumes und stellte die zwei Bier erneut vor dem Zauberer ab, genauso wie den Tee. Dieses Mal schwieg sie und verliess den Raum ohne einen weiteren Blick auf die Runde zu werfen.

Als sie schliesslich die letzte Runde an Bierkrügen hinaus in das Hinterzimmer warf und auf dem schweren Tisch vor der Zwergenrunde abgestellt hatte, stiess sie die Luft aus ihren Lungen, als sie von einem der am Tisch sitzenden Zwerge am Handgelenk gepackt wurde. „Setz dich doch kurz zu uns…", murmelte dieser und Tami musste zwei Mal in dessen freundliches Gesicht blicken um zu erkennen wen sie da vor sich hatte. „Balin?", fragte sie erstaunt und lachte kurz erstickt auf, während sie der ältere Zwerg schon in die Arme schloss. „Bei Durin wir dachten du wärst tot…", murmelte jener und drückte sie an seine Brust. Tamina schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Eigentlich war sie an dem Tag gestorben, an dem auch Frerin das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte. Naja nicht ganz, aber irgendetwas in ihr war es zumindest. Sie hielt inne, erwiderte die Umarmung so gut wie es ihr Ego zu liess und löste sich dann von ihm. Gleichzeitig erkannte sie einen anderen dunkelhaarigen sehr jungen Zwerg, der ihr grinsend einen Hocker direkt neben Balins Stuhl geschoben hatte und sich nun vor ihr verbeugte. „Kili, zu euren Diensten…" Tami hielt inne und lächelte dann vorsichtig. „Tamina… zu euren…" Sie mied es in die dunkelste der Ecken zu blicken, wusste sie doch nur zu gut, welcher Zwerg sich dort verbarg. „Es freut mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen…", gab der Zauberer von sich und beäugte sie durchdringlich. „Man nennt mich Gandalf, Gandalf nennt man mich. Zwerginnen sind heutzutage etwas sehr sehr seltenes. Ich glaube man könnte dich als Rarität bezeichnen. Aber setz dich, setz dich zu uns." Er schob ihr seinen Krug hin doch Tamina schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich.. ich kann nicht. Ich muss wieder arbeiten gehen."

„Dein Vater würde sich für diese Arbeit schämen Tamina Regins Tochter."

Tamina schloss die Augen und senkte das Haupt, ehe sie sich auf dem Hocker nieder liess und schlussendlich in Thorins Richtung blickte, der nun seinen Körper in den Schein der Kerze rückte. Er wirkte erwachsen, erwachsener als zuvor. Alles jugendlich Frische, ja alles kindliche, dass er in den Jahren ihrer Freundschaft ausgestrahlt hatte war verschwunden. Er wirkte in sich gekehrt, verbittert, aber dennoch genauso majestätisch wie sie ihn trotz ihrer Abneigung in Erinnerung behalten hatte. Ihr Haupt senkte sich leicht, wie bei einem Knicks und wieder blickte sie in seine trotz der Dunkelheit leuchtenden Augen.

„Nun, da es hier nicht nur drei Zwerge gibt möchte ich euch einander jetzt vorstellen." Der Zauberer hatte sich erneut zu Wort gemeldet, verlagerte seinen Stab in seine andere Hand und deutete auf die jeweiligen Zwerge, die sich nun ebenfalls in Taminas Richtung verbeugten. „Da wären noch Fíli, Óin, Glóin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Balin", er hielt inne schnappte nach Luft und fuhr dann fort: „Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur und Bombur. Und dort, der kleine Mann zu meiner Linken", Tamina folgte seiner Hand und erkannte nun noch einen kleineren Mann, der sie anlächelte und ihr die Hand reichte. „Das ist Bilbo unser Meisterdieb und Hobbit." „Bilbo Beutlin von Beutelsend. Freut mich ausserordentlich eure Bekanntschaft zu machen Tamina." So eine nette Kreatur, dachte sich Tamina, erwiderte das Lächeln und schüttelte Bilbo kurz die Hand. „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Herr Beutlin." Dann hielt sie inne. Meisterdieb? Moment. Ihre Augen funkelten wild, als sie zwischen den Zwergen, dem jungen Hobbit und Gandalf hin und her blickte. „Meisterdieb? Was was soll das hier werden?" Kopfschüttelnd sah sie schliesslich zwischen Gandalf, der vergnügt an einer Pfeiffe zu ziehen begonnen hatte und Thorin dessen Blick sich verdüstert hatte, hin und her.

Grollend erhob er sich schob sich von seinem Platz und trat auf Tamina zu. „Nichts von deinem Interesse Weib…" Er hielt ihr die Hand hin. Das Zeichen für Tamina doch den Raum wieder zu verlassen. Sie schluckte, vermied es die Hand von Thorin zu berühren und sich hochziehen zu lassen und stand allein auf. „Entschuldigt. Da euer Anführer es anscheinend keine zwei Minuten mit mir in einem Raum aushält, will ich euch nicht weiter bei euren düsteren, so scheint es mir zumindest, Plänen stören. Viel Spaß noch." Rumms. Tamina schrak genauso wie der Rest des Haufens fürchterlich zusammen, als die Faust des Zauberers auf den Tisch geknallt war. „Bei den Valar und allen anderen Göttern noch einmal Thorin, setz dich. Ich habe dich zum letzten Mitglied unserer Gemeinschaft geführt und du willst sie jetzt wieder davonekeln, nur weil dein Stolz dir die Sicht vernebelt." Thorin sah den Zauberer verdutzt an und lies im selben Augenblick die Hand sinken. Kili klatschte genauso wie sein Bruder Fili begeistert in die Hände und Tamina lies sich blass vor Schreck und nach Luft schnappend auf den Hocker zurückfallen. „Gemeinschaft? Mitglied? Ich habe mich hoffentlich verhört." „Ganz im Gegenteil mein Kind.", murmelte Balin und klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Kili sei so lieb und schliess die Tür. Wir sind vollzählig und brauchen keine weiteren Mitglieder", brummte Gandalf während dieser aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete wie sich Thorin in den Schatten des Raumes zurückzog um sich an eine der Wände des Zimmers zu lehnen.

Tamina hielt inne und blickte noch einmal zu Gandalf, der sie jetzt wieder mit einem Lächeln um die Lippen anblickte. „Ich meine das ernst. Ich kann hier nicht weg. Ich habe hier Arbeit, ein Dach über den Kopf und sogar ein paar Münzen im Monat übrig um mir etwas leisten zu können." „Fehlt dir denn Erebor überhaupt nicht Kind?", mischte sich Balin erneut in das Gespräch ein und legte seinen Kopf leicht auf die Seite, sodass sein Bart vom Tisch herunterrutschte. Tami schloss die Augen und seufzte tief. „Natürlich fehlt mir Erebor. Aber Erebor ist verloren oder habt ihr das alle vergessen?" „Die Raben kehren nach Erebor zurück. Du weisst was das zu bedeuten hat." Jetzt hatte sich Thorin wieder zu Wort gemeldet. Gandalfs Lächeln wurde breiter und er bliess einen dichten dicklichen Rauchring über den Tisch hinweg. „Für was braucht ihr mich? Ich bin weder ein Krieger, noch ein Mann oder gar ein Meisterdieb." „Du kennst den Weg besser als niemand." Tamina blickte erneut zu Gandalf, der sie nun genüsslich grinsend anblickte. „Ich kenne den Weg nicht…" Es war Thorin der jetzt neben ihr Stand und sie durchdringend anblickte. „Wie oft bist du diesen Weg gegangen Tamina und bleib bei der Wahrheit." Sie sah ihn verdutzt und verärgert zugleich an. „Wieso sollte ich lügen?" „Keine Ahnung, bei dir weiß man nie." Sie verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und verschränkte trotzig die Hände vor der Brust. „Bevor ich hier nach Bree kam, habe ich den Düsterwald sowie die angrenzenden Gebirge unzählige Male durch und überquert. Aber das ist Jahre her. Mein Vater ist der bessere Kartenleser und Navigator gewesen, als meine Wenigkeit. Also frag doch ihn…" „Dein Vater ist vor Jahren gestorben. Wir können also nur dich fragen", blökte ihr Thorin entgegen. Gerade in diesem Moment, kurz bevor Thorin erneut schlagfertig geantwortet hatte, hatte Tamina nach dem Krug gegriffen und einen Schluck von dem Bier genommen um ihre Nerven herabzukühlen, die durch Thorins bissige Art und Weise ganz schön angespannt waren. Doch als der Zwerg dann ausgesprochen hatte, fiel der Krug klirrend zu Boden, verteilte den Gerstensaft auf Taminas Kleid und zerbrach in grobe Scherben. „Tod? Mein Vater ist tot?", wiederholte sie fragend und sah geschockt auf die Tischplatte. Balin begann väterlich ihren Rücken zu tätscheln, während Thorin nicht annähernd dämmerte, was er mit seiner Art und Weise angerichtet hatte. „Verzeiht… ich ich kann nicht…" Tamina sprang auf drückte sich an Thorin vorbei, den sie beinahe zu Boden stiess und rannte aus dem Raum. Sie brauchte frische Luft, einen klaren Kopf, sie musste denken. Die Rufe der Zwerge, des Hobbits und auch des Zauberers ignorierte sie und hörte sie gar nicht mehr, als sie die Taverne verlassen hatte. Selbst das Wehklagen des Wirtes war in ihrem Gemüt einfach untergegangen.

Kalte Nachtluft durchflutete ihre Lungen, als sie tief Luft holte. Die Tränen, die ihre Augenwinkel verliessen hinterliessen brennende Spuren auf ihren Wangen. Es war lange her, dass sie Tränen vergossen hatte. Vielleicht zu lange. Ein Klos hatte sich in ihrem Hals gebildet und erschwerte ihr das befreiende Luft holen. Erst als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte, wirbelte sie herum, wischte sich über das Gesicht und blickte in das durch das Mondlicht erhellte Gesicht von Gandalf dem Zauberer. Sie senkte ihr Haupt sogleich und schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hat es nicht so gemeint...", brummte dieser und lächelte der Zwergin entgegen. Heftiges Kopfschütteln gab sie Gandalf als Antwort. "Oh doch, das hat er. Ich weiß ja nicht wie lange ihr euch kennt, aber den Thorin den ich seit Kindertagen kenne ist schon seit langem genau so." Sie schnaubte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. "Ich verstehe nicht, wieso es euch überhaupt interessiert, dass ich mit auf diese Reise gehe. Es wird kein leichtes an einem altersschwachen Drachen vorbeizukommen. Ich bezweifle dass Smaug das Zeitliche gesegnet hat..." Gandalf antwortete mit einem langen Seufzen, stellte sich hinter die Zwergin und schob sie wenn auch nicht gleich gerade liebevoll zurück in die Taverne. "Ich finde ihr solltet es euch gut überlegen ob ihr nicht Teil dieser Unternehmung sein wollt. Ihr würdet den Zwergen wahrlich gut tun. Ein wenig weibliche Intuiotin und eurer Kampfgeist nicht zu vergessen. Balin hat mir einiges erzählt was diesen angeht." Tamina lachte und leistete ihm zugleich weniger Widerstand was das Hineinschieben in die Taverne anging. "Das ist schon viele Jahre her. Damals war ich jung, aber heute spüle ich Teller und Becher in einer heruntergekommenen Taverne, fern ab von Bergen, Drachen und Abenteuern."

"Überlegt es euch... beim Morgengrauen reitet wir los..." Und mit diesen Worten, klopfte ihr der Zauberer abermals auf die Schulter und liess Tamina im Licht des zunehmenden Mondes stehen. Es dauerte seine Zeit bis sie ihm schliesslich in die Taverne folgte. Doch anstatt sich dem Wunsch ihres Herzens anzuschliessen und sich zur Gemeinschaft der Zwerge zu gesellen wand sich Tamina vom Hinterzimmer ab und tat das, was ihr Kopf ihr sagte. Abwaschen.

* * *

**Und noch ein Kapitel! So langsam zeichnet sich glaube ich etwas ab. Was genau weiß ich noch nicht. Obwohl ich ja genau weiß wie die Story schlussendlich ausgehen wird. :) **

**Ich muss mich irgendwie immer noch zusammenreissen um mit dem Schreiben aufzuhören. Gerade prasseln die Ideen nur auf mich ein :)**

**Leider leider noch keine Reviews... aber vielleicht nach diesem Kapitel. Lasst mich doch wissen ob die Geschichte euch gefällt, oder was ich verbessern kann. Freue mich auf jedenfall über Feedback. 3**


	3. THE HYMN OF RISING

**THE HYMN OF RISING**

Sie hatte überhaupt nicht geschlafen. Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Immer wieder war sie in ihrer kleinen Kammer auf und ab geschritten, hatte über das Für und Wider dieser Unternehmung nachgedacht und schmerzlich festgestellt, dass ihr Herz beim Gedanken an Erebor und den zahlreichen wunderschönen Erinnerungen, die sie damit in Verbindung brachte vor Schmerz laut aufgeschrien hatte. Und schliesslich hatte sie sich überwunden, stapfte von Ecke zu Ecke und warf das Nötigste in auf das Bündel Stroh mit Laken, dass ihr als Bett diente. „Was bei Durins Bart tu ich nur…", nuschelte sie während sie aus einer Ecke mit ordentlich zusammengelegten Klamotten und Kleiderfetzen ihre alten Hose und ein Lederwams zog. Aus einem hellen Leinenkleid wurde ein einigermaßen passendes und alles andere als aufreizendes Unterkleid gezaubert und mit einem Hop landete das braune Kleid, dass sie immer noch getragen hatte in einer Ecke. Morgengrauen hatte Gandalf gesagt. Tamina warf einen prüfenden Blick aus dem kleinen Fenster, das mehr oval als rund war und hüpfte förmlich in die Hose, die eindeutig schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Es mochte nicht an der Tagesordnung sein, dass Frauen überhaupt Hosen trugen, doch auf dieser Wanderung, die sie nun vor sich hatte, war eine Hose weitaus besser geeignet als ein Rock. Erstens behinderte der viele Stoff das Reiten auf einem Pony und zweitens stolperte man viel leichter über den Kleidersaum, wenn man seine Axt schwang. Axt. Eilig zog sich der Rotschopf das Lederwams über ihr Haupt, gefolgt von dicken felligen Stiefeln. Neben einem handlichen Dolch, den sie an der Innenseite ihres rechten Stiefels befestigte folgte eine leicht stumpfte angelaufene Axt, die ihren Platz in einem Rückengurt quer über ihrem Rücken fand. Dort war sie gut verstaut und behinderte das Laufen nicht so, wie als wenn sie sie an der Seite befestigt hätte. Unterwegs musste sie einen der Zwerge bitten jene zu schärfen, denn so stumpf wie diese jetzt war, könnte man nicht einmal das dünnste Papier der Welt schneiden.

Schlussendlich stand Tamina fertig gekleidet und reisetauglich bepackt im Hof der kleinen Taverne und wartete auf die versprochene Ankunft der Zwerge, des Hobbits und des Zauberers. Nichts. Die Rothaarige blickte in den Himmel und beobachtete wie sich das sich das zarte Orangegelb der Sonne in dunkles Morgenrot verwandelte. Ein Zeichen für ein bevorstehendes Blutvergießen oder für schlechtes Wetter. Tami fühlte sich etwas wohler, als sie an die zweite Sache dachte. Sie war nie die große Kriegerin gewesen. Zwar hatte sie wie auch alle anderen Zwerge die in Erebor aufgewachsen waren gelernt wie man eine Axt oder ein Schwert zu schwingen hatte, benutzt hatte sie jene jedoch erst ein paar Mal und das sicherlich nicht um einer Kreatur, die ihr etwas Böses wollte, Schaden zuzufügen.

Da stand sie also die Arme schlaff an ihrem Körper herunterhängend und in die Ferne blickend. Von dem ein oder anderen Zwerg oder gar einem anderen Mitglied der Truppe war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Ob sie vielleicht ohne sie losgezogen waren? Hatte Thorin es schlussendlich geschafft, sogar den herzensguten Balin gegen sie aufzuhetzen? Seufzend fuhr sie sich durch ihr dichtes Haar und schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen. Wieder sah sie sie, die Säulen und Hallen von Erebor, die unermesslichen Reichtümer, ihren Vater wie er mit dem Hammer ein Stück Eisen zu einem wunderschönen gefährlichen Zwergenschwert formte. Sie spürte wieder das Kribbeln im Nacken wenn sich Frerin von hinten an sie heranschlich, die Arme um ihren Körper legte und seinen Kopf dicht an ihren Hals bette. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und kurz war es so, als stünde sie wirklich in Erebor. Ihr Herz überschlug sich, so schnell raste es. Frerin lachte und hüpfte um sie herum, schliesslich öffente er den Mund und sprach mit einer Stimme, die eindeutig nicht zu ihm gehörte: „Was grinst du so dümmlich Weib?"

Erschrocken riss Tami ihre Augen auf und sah gerade aus in das Gesicht von Thorin, der sie mit zusammengezogenen buschigen Augenbrauen anstarrte. Er rümpfte die Nase und nickte in die Richtung eines Ponys, das von oben bis unten schon mit Proviant und Gepäck beladen war. „Das da ist deines." Dann schritt er von dannen. Tamina kniff die Augen zusammen, ignorierte den Wunsch ihm irgendetwas zum Beispiel ihre Axt an den Kopf zu werfen und stapfte zu dem Pony, dass sie also den langen Weg bis nach Erebor tragen sollte. Ein besonders niedlicher Zwerg, der ihr am vergangenen Abend so glaubte sie zumindest, als Ori vorgestellt worden war, grinste sie freundlich an. „Ori, richtig?", fragte Tamina vorsichtig aber höflich lächelnd, während sie sich in den Sattel des Ponys zog. „Zu euren Diensten", antwortete Ori und taxierte sein Pferd um mit den anderen, die bereits zu den Toren Brees geritten waren, mithalten zu können. Schlussendlich gesellte sich Tamina zu der Gruppe Zwerge, die entweder munter miteinander tratschten, ein Pfeiffchen rauchten, wie der Zauberer oder stur gerade aus blickten wie Thorin.

Tami wusste nicht wie viel Zeit inzwischen vergangen war. Immer mal wieder hatte sie mit einem der Zwerge oder dem Hobbit ein nettes Pläuschchen gehalten. Sie hatten sich voneinander erzählt, hin und wieder ein munteres Lied geträllert oder Bombur mit etwas zu essen beworfen. Nun gut, beworfen war hier das falsche Wort, denn Bombur, dessen Leidenschaft für gutes Essen so groß wie, wie die Leidenschaft Smaugs auf Gold, hatte jedes Ei oder jede Scheibe Wurst mit seinem Mund und einer nicht zu übertreffenden Leichtigkeit aufgefangen, dass sich Tami jedes Mal dabei ertappte wie sie vor Begeisterung und Anerkennung zugleich in die Hände klatschte.

Diese Zwerge und das gestand sie sich in diesem Moment gerade selbst ein, hatten sie zu neuem Leben erweckt. Sie fühlte sich so jung wie seit Jahren nicht mehr und spürte zum ersten Mal seit langer langer Zeit den sehnlichsten Wunsch ein wahres Abenteuer zu erleben.

„Woher kennst du unseren Onkel?"

Tamina blickte zu beiden Seiten und sah sich von Kili und Fili umrundet, die nun neben ihr her ritten. „Habe ich gerade richtig verstanden? Euer Onkel?" Sie lachte auf. „Ihr müsst also Dis Jungs sein. Was für eine Freude. Hat sie den Richtigen also doch noch gefunden?"

„Unsere Mutter kennst du also auch?" Kili machte kurz große Augen, während Fili umso breiter grinste. „Jetzt erzähl schon. Woher kennst du Thorin und unsere Mutter?"

Tamina holte tief Luft und lockerte die Zügel etwas, da sich ihr Körper wieder etwas angespannt hatte. „Wisst ihr, ich bin mit beiden aufgewachsen." „Nein das gibt's nicht. Du siehst um Jahrzehnte jünger aus als Thorin.", lachte Kili und legte den Kopf neugierig auf die Seite. „Oh Jahrzehnte sind das nicht. Gerade einmal zehn Jahre. Wisst ihr wir haben früher zusammen vor den Toren Erebors gespielt." Jetzt war es Fili der große Augen machte und gleichzeitig den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass er jemals von dir erzählt hat. Und Thorin hat viel von Erebor erzählt."

Tami seufzte. Sie wusste wohl, wieso er sie vermutlich aus seinen Geschichten gestrichen hatte. „Und ihr zwei habt nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als verstündet ihr euch blind. Geschweige denn als könntet ihr euch überhaupt ausstehen." Wieder war es Kili der das Wort ergriffen hatte.

„Das mag schon stimmen. Aber glaubt mir früher, als wir noch jünger als ihr ward, da hat euer Onkel die besten Matschfestungen gebaut." Tamina lachte und blickte weit voraus wo sie Thorins Kopf auf und ab wippen sah, ganz im Takt seines marschierenden Ponys. „Seit damals hat sich vieles geändert und er hat unwichtige Details wie mich aus seinen Erinnerungen verbannt. Wisst ihr er hat so vieles um die Ohren und muss über so vieles nachdenken, da bleibt keine Zeit sich mit Erinnerungen aus Kindertagen zu befassen…"

Anscheinend befriedigte die Antwort die beiden, denn eine Zeit lang lies niemand mehr etwas verlauten.

Irgendwann wurden sie vom plötzlich einsetzenden Regen überrascht. Gandalf, der genauso wie der Rest der Truppe bis auf die Unterkleider durchnässt war, kaute dennoch auf seiner mittlerweile nicht mehr glimmenden Pfeife und ritt stur weiter gerade aus. „Könnt ihr nicht machen, dass es aufhört zu regnen Gandalf, oder können das nur die große Zauberer?", fragte Bofur ganz ungehalten und schüttelte sich einmal, als ihm eine Ladung Wasser von seinem Hut übers Gesicht lief. Gandalf lachte und antwortete ihm genauso frech auf die Frage, wie ihn der Fragensteller gefragt hatte. Tamina verkniff sich ein Lachen und lies ihr Pony etwas schneller laufen umso einige der Zwerge Bofur eingeschlossen zu überholen.

Irgendwann hörte der Regen tatsächlich auf. Zwar blieb es bewölkt, dennoch konnte man auch als die Dämmerung einsetzte die Hand noch vor den Augen sehen. Sie ritten über eine Anhöhe auf der die Überreste eines einfachen Bauernhauses standen. Tami legte den Kopf leicht auf die Seite als sie beobachtete, wie Gandalf, Thorin und Bilbo das Haus zu untersuchen schienen. Es war ja auch von weitem gut zu sehen, dass hier niemand mehr wohnte und ihr war es eigentlich egal, was mit dessen Bewohnern passiert war. „Wir schlagen hier unser Nachtlager auf. Los macht euch nützlich.", verkündete Thorin barsch seinen Befehl, stieg von seinem Pony und lies dieses von seinen Neffen sowie alle anderen Ponys verpflegen. Tami folgte ihm in einigem Abstand zu einem Felsvorsprung unter dem Bombur zusammen mit Bofur bereits angefangen hatte sich um ein kleines Feuerchen zu kümmern. Tamina suchte die Einsamkeit und zog sich etwas zurück schliesslich fand sie einen mit Moos überwachsenen Baumstumpf, auf dem sie es sich einigermassen gemütlich machte. Tief in ihrer Gedankenwelt versunken bemerkte sie nicht das paar eisgrauer Augen, dass sie düster anstarrte und beobachtete. Es war der nette Zwerg Ori, der sie erneut aus den Gedanken riss und sie in ein nettes Gespräch verwickelte. Irgendwann kam sie auf ihre stumpfe Axt zu sprechen, zog jene aus der Halterung und reichte sie dem Zwerg. Ori beäugte sie prüfend und lachte dann. „Ja mit der könnte man ja nicht einmal mehr ein Stück Kuchen zerteilen. Gib sie mir, ich werde sie wieder schärfen." Tamina nickte und bedankte sich schon einmal im Voraus.

Kurz versanken die beiden in Schweigen und ignorierten das unreife Herumgealber von Kili und Fili, die sich mit dem Hobbit ihren Spass erlaubten. Es war schliesslich Bofur, der zu Tami und Ori herüber geschlendert kam und ihnen jeweils eine Holzschüssel mit warmem Eintopf reichte. „Nichts Besonderes, aber es wärmt von innen." „Habt Dank Bofur", murmelte Tamina und schenkte dem Zwerg ein warmes Lächeln. Kurz schien es so als würde der Zwerg unter seinem Rauschebart erröten, doch da hatte sich Tamina sicherlich nur getäuscht. Sie beobachtete ihn dabei wie er sich auf den Boden neben sie setzte und sie eingehend musterte. Gerade als sie einen Löffel des Eintopfs probiert hatte fiel ihr auf, wie Bofur ihr Haar musterte. Sie zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Ist da was? Hab ich was in meinen Haaren oder wieso schaust du so?"

„Ich frage mich nur gerade…", er verstummte und räusperte sich. „Habt ihr einen Mann oder dergleichen?" Beschämt sah Bofur gerade raus in den Horizont und schielte ab und an zu Tamina um diese nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen. „Einen Mann?", wiederholte Tami und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein ich wandle allein durch Mittelerde. Wieso wie kommt ihr…", sie verstummte als dicke Finger durch ihr Haar striffen und den Zopf in den Fingern wiegten, den ihr vor all den Jahren ein ganz besonderer Zwerg als sein Zeichen an ihr geschenkt hatte. „Das ist Jahre her… ich war noch sehr jung, wir waren Kinder und ich…" Sie verstummte und beäugte Ori, der den Zopf wieder in ihre Haarpracht zurücksteckte. „Du musst dich keines Falls rechtfertigen. Sollte er euch fallen gelassen haben für eine andere, dann sollte man ihn zu Recht ohrfeigen. Ihr seid ein richtiges wackeres Weib von denen es unter uns Zwergen bei Durin verdammt wenige gibt. Und auch noch schön anzusehen…" Dieses Mal war es Bofur, der erneut das Wort an sich gerissen hatte. Allerdings starrte er immer noch gerade aus und tat sich schwer Tamina direkt anzusehen. Sie lachte und spürte eine leichte Röte sich auf ihre Wangen legen. „Du beschämst mich Bofur." „Verzeiht, das wollte ich nicht…" „Ist alles in Ordnung. Er hat mich keines Falls verlassen. Er starb um genau zu sein, noch bevor ich seine Frau werden konnte. Aber wie gesagt, wir waren jung und sicherlich auch etwas dumm." Seufzend widmete sich Tamina wieder ihrem Eintopf, der nun sicherlich nur mehr lau warm war. „Hervorragend im übrigen…" Tief schlürfend genoss sie die dickliche Brühe mit allerhand Wurst und einem sonderbaren Geschmack der sie dezent an Pfeifentabak erinnerte.

Wo ist eigentlich Gandalf, fragte sich Tamina in Gedanken und blickte sich um. Stattdessen sah sie Thorin, der es sich am Felsvorsprung einigermassen gemütlich gemacht hatte. Gandalf schien nicht anwesend zu sein. Die meisten der Zwerge hatten sich inzwischen eine Art Nachtlager aufgebaut, so auch der kleine Hobbit, der unweit des prasselnden Feuers Wärme gefunden hatte. Tami zog eine kleine Decke aus ihrem Rucksack, den sie während des Ritts an ihrem Pony befestigt hatte, legte jene halb auf den Baumstumpf auf dem sie zuvor gesessen hatte und halb auf das Fleckchen Gras neben diesem. Dann legte sie sich darauf, rückte ihren Rucksack zu einer Art Kissen zurück und vergrub sich in den Leinen. Es war nicht mit ihrem Strohlager in der Taverne zu vergleichen, aber dennoch dankten ihr ihre müden Knochen die Ruhestädte. Es war schliesslich Bomburs Schnarchen, dass sie sanft in den Schlaf schaukelte.

Das ängstliche Quieken Bilbos riss Tami unsanft aus dem Schlaf und die erzürnten Worte Thorins, der seine Neffen massregelte und irgend etwas von Orks und lustig brabbelte liess die Zwergin die Augen verdrehen. Wieder setzte sie sich auf und blickte zerknirscht zwischen den wachen Zwergen hin und her. Da waren Fili und Kili, die ihren Onkel kleinlaut und betreten anblickten, da war der junge Hobbit, der an Balins Lippen hing, da war Balin selbst, der Thorin nachdenklich betrachtete, während sich dieser abgewandt hatte und still in die Ferne blickte, da war Bofur, der ihr freundlich zuzwinkerte und auf einer altmodischen Zwergenpfeife herumkaute und schliesslich war da Thorin, der gedankenverloren und vereinsamt über das im Schlaf liegende Thal sah, die Arme hinter dem Rücken überkreuzt. Balin hatte recht, als sie seinen Erzählungen lauschte. Nachdenklich blickte Tamina abermals zu Thorin. Was eine Last wohl auf seinen Schultern liegen musste? Sie hatte es früher nie verstanden, wieso er stets der erwachsene von allen jungen Zwergen in ihrem Alter gewesen war, heute verstand sie es. Überall wo man nur hinsah lauerten Gefahren. Sein Leben war von Gefahren geprägt worden, das wusste sie. Sie selbst hatte nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt, als ihre Sippe zu verraten, in dem sie den Kopf einzog und das Weite suchte. Sie war damals einfach davon gerannt und keinem dieser Zwerge, waren sie auch teilweise jünger als sie selbst, zur Seite gestanden. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein sie bemitleidete Thorin nicht. Sie mochte nicht einmal. Und er war vielleicht der rechtmässige König, aber leiden können musste ihn deshalb schon gleich drei mal nicht. Balins Ausführungen lauschend kauerte sie sich immer mehr zusammen. Er vermied es über Thorins Vater und seinen Bruder zu sprechen? War das Absicht? Hatte man jene auch aus den Erinnerung verbannt? Tami schluckte schwer. Sie wollte Balin mit Sicherheit nichts Böses, dennoch schmerzte es sehr zu wissen, dass ein Zwerg einfach übergangen worden war. Als wäre Thorin der einzige Erbe des Throns.

Wieder war Tamina aufgewacht. Ihr war kalt und da das Feuer inzwischen ausgegangen war, wickelte sie sich in die kleine Decke, stand auf und entfernte sich wenige Meter von der Gemeinschaft, die alle so auch der Hobbit friedlich zu schlafen schienen. Dass Thorin sie erneut beobachtete war ihr nicht aufgefallen. An einem großen Felsbrocken, der einfach aus dem buschigen Gras hervorstach lehnte sie sich an und blickte über das im Dunkeln liegende Land vor sich. Ob es wirklich so klug gewesen war einfach so ins Blaue und Ungewisse aufgebrochen zu sein?

Ein Räuspern riss sie aus den Gedanken. Erschrocken sah sie auf und blickte in das im Dunkeln liegende Gesicht von Thorin, der ihr anscheinend gefolgt war. „Bomburs Schnarchen kann recht Nerv tötend sein, dennoch solltest du dich nicht von der Gruppe entfernen. Auf dich allein gestellt kann keiner von uns dir im Notfall Schutz gewähren." Er verstummte, nickte zu der freien Stelle neben ihr und liess sich nachdem Tamina ihm durch Nicken Platz zu nehmen gewehrt hatte, auf dem Boden neben ihr nieder. Sie und so auch er wandten ihren Blick zurück in die Ferne. Für lange Zeit sagte keiner der beiden Zwerge auch nur ein Wort. Ein Käuzchen, dass irgendwo in einem der Bäume sass unterbrach die Stille und Tamina ergriff das Wort.

„Wie geht es Dis?"

Thorin schien erstaunt über die Frage, fast so als hatte er mit einer Anschuldigung oder dergleichen gerechnet. Kurz hatte Tamina das Gefühl aus den Augenwinkeln den Anflug eines Lächelns, dass über seine Lippen gehuscht war, erkannt zu haben. Doch da hatte sie sich sicherlich getäuscht. Thorin lächelte nie, zumindest hatte sie das so in Erinnerung.

„Ich hoffe doch gut. Ihr ging es zumindest gut, als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Auch wenn sie wenig begeistert war, dass ich Kili und Fili mit auf diese Reise genommen habe…" Er holte tief Luft und blickte zu Tamina, ehe er wieder stumm gerade aus in die Ferne sah.

„Nette Neffen hast du da. Ein bisschen grün hinter den Ohren aber sie lockern die Stimmung doch wahrlich auf. Ich finde du kannst stolz auf die beiden sein."

Thorins Antwort war schlicht. Es war ein einfaches anerkennendes Brummen. Wieder herrschte die Stille zwischen den beiden. Es war eine angenehme Stille, keine peinliche oder unangenehme, wie Tamina sie vermutlich nicht lange ausgehalten hatte. Irgendwann wurden ihre Augenlider schwer und ehe sie sich versah kippte ihr Kopf nach vorn und sie lies ein leises aber doch recht niedliches Zwerginnenschnarchen ertönen. Thorin, der neben ihr ebenfalls mit dem Schlaf zu kämpfen hatte blickte auf die Seite zog seine Arme nach oben und legte ihren Kopf zurück an den Fels. Doch erneut kippte der Rotschopf nach vorn. Verdutzt über diesen doch sicherlich unbequemen Zustand hob er ihren Kopf erneut an und legte diesen, nachdem er es sich einigermassen in seinem Pelz gemütlich gemacht hatte auf seine Schulter. Und dann fiel auch er in einen ruhigen und erholsamen Schlaf.

* * *

Och menno wieder keine Reviews... aber die Hoffnung stirbt ja bekanntlich zuletzt ;)

Lasst mich doch wissen, ob euch die Story zu sagt oder eher nicht. LG


End file.
